


The truth

by Kareless



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kareless/pseuds/Kareless
Summary: Niall has a secret for you <3I wrote this at 2 am for a friend it's literally a joke
Relationships: Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	The truth

You and Niall waltz gracefully around the room. It's just the two of you, a slow, romantic song plays in the background. The melody chimes around the hall, the echo sweet in your ears. The smell of his cologne hits your nose, you feel his heart beating against you as you put your head on his chest.  
"This was so beautiful, Niall, I couldn't ask for more." You whisper.  
He's silent.  
"Niall?"  
"Y/n there's something I want to tell you."  
Something in your gut knows what he's going to say, and you already know your answer.  
"Niall...I-"  
"No you have to let me say it, I want you to hear it."  
You pull away from his chest, staring into his eyes, his arms around you.  
He takes a deep breath.  
"Carrots."


End file.
